With the increase in different types of devices communicating with various network devices, usage of 3GPP LTE networks has increased. Over the last several years, cellular communication have developed from low-data-rate voice and text-messaging applications to high-data-rate applications, such as high definition (HD) audio and video streaming, full-featured Internet connectivity, with myriad useful applications, all of which have made a significant impact on the public's daily lives. Fifth generation (5G) wireless networks are forthcoming, and are expected to enable even greater speed, connectivity, and usability.
One area of development for LTE Advanced and 5G systems is carrier aggregation (CA) and improving interference detection and cancellation. Major challenges in the design of wireless receiver systems is ensuring their ability to reliably detect wanted signals despite the presence of interfering signals. More specifically, in CA scenarios, spectra of local oscillator (LO) signals contain interferers (or spurs) caused by crosstalk between the LO synthesizers and/or the LO distribution paths. More specifically, electrical and electromagnetic coupling exists between receiver LOs due to shared RF path, shared power supply and adjacent LO traces. As a result, multiple modulated spurs appear in the form of unwanted side tones in the spectrum of the LOs, each side tone corresponding to an unwanted receive band which is down-mixed and overlaps with wanted receive channel. Therefore, a practical solution is needed for a multiple modulated spur cancellation.